pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Svitlana Azarova
Svitlana Azarova ( Ukrainian : Свiтлана Азарова, Russian : Светлана Азарова; Svetlana Azarova) ( Izmail , January 9 1976 ) is a Ukrainian / Dutch composer of newchamber music , living in The Hague . Contents * 1 Education * 2 Compositions * 3 Memberships Education * 2007 MMus composition under Theo Loevendie at the Amsterdam Conservatory * 2000 Graduated as a composer of AV Nezhdanova Odessa State Conservatory (now Odessa AV Nezhdanova State Music Academy) under Prof. Karmella Tsepkolenko. Compositions * 2014 ** Hundred thirty one Angstrom for large symphony orchestra * 2013 ** Concerto Grosso for violin, viola and string orchestra solo * 2011 ** Mover of the Earth, Stopper of the Sun for symphony orchestra (overture), commissioned by ONDIF ** I fell into the sky ... for viola * 2010 ** Pure thoughts transfixed for symphony orchestra * 2008 ** Beyond Context for chamber orchestra , commissioned by the Polish Institute in Kyiv ** From this child ... for choir, brass and percussion, lyrics by Oksana Zabuzhko * 2007 ** 300 steps above for bells / chimes ** Trojaborg for solo clarinet ** Spices for soprano, bass clarinet, trumpet, percussion, piano and violin ** untitled Baroque flute (traverso) and soundtrack ** Suppressed Haste for brass quintet ** On Tuesdays for ensemble on a text by Daniil Harms . World premiere by the New Ensemble * 2006 ** Sounds from the Yellow Planet for ensemble and tape Khoomei virtuoso ( Overtone Singing ) Nikolay Oorzhak ** Model Citizens for cello and piano, commissioned by Doris Hochscheid and Frans van Ruth ** Valentina's Blues for piano, commissioned by Marcel Worms and released on his CD Red, White and Blues, 32 New Dutch Blues (Attacca Records # 27103) * 2005 ** Hotel Charlotte for string quartet ** Dive for violin for piano ** The Violinist's morning espresso for violin * 2004 ** Outvoice, outstep outwalk and bass clarinet ** Asiope for ensemble * 2003 ** Go-as-you-please for ensemble ** Symphonic Lana Sweet for large symphony orchestra ** Slavic God for flute, clarinet, accordion and cello ** West - East for ensemble ** Times of high vibrations for 2 flutes ** Do not go: not now for flute, oboe and bassoon ** Feet on Fire 2 percussionists ** Festina Lente for 4 clarinets ** Funk Island for basset horn and piano * 2002 ** In the Icy Loneliness for 2 cellos ** ... There is no alternative for you? Ensemble ** Profile of Time for ensemble ** Axis of Every Karuss ... for clarinet, piano and cello * 2001 ** Axis for the Clot it is Slowly ... for solo tuba * 2000 ** Seller of the Glass Christmas Trees for solo flute ** The Dance of Birds for string orchestra ** Chronometer for piano * 1999 ** Symphonic Poem for large symphony orchestra ** Diagram 5 celli ** Punished by Love song cycle on poetry Ludmyla Olijnyk (in Russian) for soprano and piano ** Diptych Sonata for clarinet and piano Memberships * Member of Society of Dutch Composers * Member of Association New Music * Member of ISCM section Ukraine * Member of the Ukrainian Composers' Union * Member of Gesellschaft für musikalische Aufführungs- und mechanical Vervielfältigungsrechte (GEMA) Category:Ukrainian composer Category:Dutch composer Category:21st-century composer